You Don't Know What You Have Till It's Gone
by hotflower06
Summary: Freddie who has always had a crush on Carly. Is suddenally spending less and less time with her after his pen pal comes. Will Carly finally be able to admit her feelings for him? Or will Freddie fall for someone else? F/OC F/C
1. Freddie's Pen Pal

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorite shows (mainly because of Nathan Kress), but it gets so aggravating that Carly wont date Freddie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly**

* * *

"Where is he?" asked an annoyed Carly tapping her foot in impatience

"I don't know but you can't start ICarly without the dork," answered Sam

"I heard that," Freddie said entering the room, "sorry I'm late,"

"Where were you? ICarly starts in two minutes!" Carly said in her usual panicked tone

"Sorry I just found out my pen pal was coming to visit," apologized Freddie as he set up the camera

"Pen pal?" Asked Carly

"Yeah since I was eight my mom had me join a pen pal club, and I became friends with someone we share a lot in common," said Freddie

"Bet it's a nerd," Sam chimed in before Freddie started his count

"Welcome to ICarly! Im Carly!" Carly said

"And Im Sam!" Sam added

_After ICarly_

"I better be going," said Freddie after filming was down

"Why, because you can't miss any of your mom's vegetarian meal?" insulted Sam

"No! My pen pal should be here soon," said Freddie

"Oh so is he hot?" asked Carly as they all walked out Carly and Spencer's apartment.

"Hot? Maybe but I don't think I'm your type," joked a tall brunette

"Who's the girl?" asked Sam

"Britney my pen pal," answered Freddie

"Pen pal? I thought it was going to be some geeky boy no offense," Carly said

"Yeah, she's much prettier than I expected," added Sam

"Thanks, Freddie your friends are nicer than I expected, the way you made Sam sound was like she was a witch," Britney said

"Oh in time you'll see," Freddie said

"What you say nerd?" asked Sam, glaring at Freddie

Freddie glared back

"Ok stop the glaring!" Carly shouted

"Fine," Sam and Freddie said

"So how long are you staying?" asked Sam

"I was hoping maybe a semester," Britney answered

"That's long," Carly stated

"Yeah, I'm having trouble back home, you see my parents are getting divorced and all I hear is constant shouting and screaming it's so aggravating!" shouted Britney

"Yikes can you keep it down," Carly pleaded

"Oops sorry I'm naturally loud," Britney apologized

"We can tell," Sam said

"How about helping with I Carly," suggested Carly

"Your web show? Oh wow that would be so awesome!" Britney said

"Glad to hear it," Carly said

"Britney? You there?" Called Freddie's mom

"Coming! Bye guys!" Britney said as she walked into Freddie's apartment.

"She's staying with you?" asked Sam in a disgusted tone

"Yeah you never mentioned she was staying with you," Carly added

"Are you jealous?" asked Freddie in a hopeful tone

"No!" shouted Carly

"Freddie time for dinner! I made your favorite corn and pea soup!" Freddie's mom shouted

"You better go," Carly said

"Corn and pea soup," laughed Sam

"Hey it's good!" Freddie said

"Freddie!" his mom called again

"Bye!" he said walking into the apartment

"Now the dorks gone, what's for dinner?" asked Sam

"Not corn and pea soup," Carly laughed

* * *

**AN: Sorry some of it was weird still I hope you enjoyed it R&R please!**


	2. Not Again!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly**

* * *

"So this is the water fountain," said Freddie pointing at a water fountain

"Freddie I know what a water fountain is," Britney said

"Oh of course," Freddie said back feeling like a complete idiot

Today was Britney's first day of school in Seattle and Freddie had chose to show her around, mostly because his mom had forced him too.

"Hey!" Carly said walking up to Freddie and Britney followed by Sam

"Hey Carly!" Freddie and Britney said at the same time

Just then a tall senior boy walked past; once he noticed Britney he forgot where he was going and bumped into the wall dropping his books.

Carly and Britney turned towards the senior boy who was now scrambling to get his books off the floor before anyone noticed.

"I can help," Britney kneeled down helping with the last few books

"Thanks," stuttered the boy

"No problem," she smiled

The boy walked away

"OMG James Darron just talked to you!" shouted both Sam and Carly

"Who?" asked Britney

"Only the coolest and cutest guy in school!" squealed Sam

"Did you just squeal?" asked Freddie

"I've been trying to get him to look at me for ages but nothing I do works," stated Carly

"Wow, I can help if you want," suggested Britney

"No!" Freddie said

"Really?" Carly asked at the same time

"Sure," smiled Britney ignoring Freddie's 'no'

"Why should she help you?" asked Sam

"Not this again," Freddie said

"What?" asked Britney

"They're going to fight over a guy again," answered Freddie

"Again?" Britney asked shocked

"Yeah, you won't believe what happened last time," Began Freddie

"She doesn't need to know," Carly and Sam both said

* * *

**AN: Wow that was also pretty short the chapters will soon get longer remember to R&R**


	3. Perfect Match

"Late again," Carly said, ever since Britney had come Freddie spent less and less time with her and Sam. And she had suddenly began to miss her friend badly.

"Maybe, he and Britney are secretly dating," Sam said

"What!" Carly shouted

"I'm joking Carly," Sam said looking confused at her friend

"Not that it matters right? I mean I want him to get over me," Carly said

"Yeah, that's true you don't want to date a nerd, you should be dating some extremely hot and cute guy," Sam said.

"Oh like James Darron?" asked Carly

"Yeah, like him," Sam said not looking at Carly

Carly noticed this "Sam what are you hiding?" asked Carly as she became suspicious of her friend.

"Well, you know how Brittney promised to set up a date with James, well I'm meeting him tomorrow for a smoothie," Sam said in a rush.

"What? James Darron, but she promised me?" Carly became frustrated

"Look, I think it's only fair you have guys who adore you and I don't come on if it doesn't work you can have him," pleaded Sam.

"Fine," Carly said

Then the glass door swung open and in came Britney and Freddie.

"Then my mom found out…" Freddie said he was in the middle of a story; Britney giggled and twisted her long brown hair between her fingers. Freddie was completely oblivious to Britney's flirting.

"Late again nerdtron," Sam sneered

"Sorry, if I was talking to Britney," Freddie said back

"You should be you've been ditching us all week," Carly jumped in.

"I'm sorry I'm being nice to her," Freddie said

"If we didn't need your help for our web show, then I would chuck you out," Carly said.

"Well no need I quit!" Freddie shouted exiting the room

"Great, we lost the nerd," Sam said

"We can't do ICarly without him, I'll go apologize," Carly said after cooling down

"No need I can fill in," Britney said

"Are you sure?" asked Carly

Britney nodded and set up the camera and supplies, while Sam and Carly waited.

"Five, four, three," Britney said counting off

"I'm Carly," Sam said

"And Im Sam," Carly said

"And today is opposite day!" they shouted together

"Instead of our normal technical producer Freddie," Carly said

"Who went home to his mommy, wah wah," Sam said pretending to cry

"His pen pal Britney will be filling in," Carly said.

Britney turned the camera towards her and waved. As the show went on Sam and Carly talked about boys and watched random videos.

"I should go now, thanks for letting me be on the show," Britney said packing up the supplies.

"No problem, wait can you hold on a second?" asked Carly

"Sure, what's up?" Britney asked

"I was just wondering if you were dating Freddie?" asked Carly

"Dating Freddie? You're kidding right?" Britney asked, laughing.

"Um no," Carly said

"If you aren't dating it's obvious you have a crush," stated Sam

"Yeah I do," Britney admitted

"So go for it, you're a perfect match," encouraged Carly

"Nerd and dork," agreed Sam

"I would, except I know he would say no," Britney said

"Why?" asked Carly

"Because he has a huge crush on you, he always talks about you, I have to admit I'm sort of jealous," Britney admitted.

Carly didn't say anything; she knew she had to talk to Freddie soon

"I'll change that," Carly finally said

"How?" asked Britney

"It's time he hears the truth," Carly said

"Good for you tell me how it goes," Sam said

"Are you sure Carly?" asked Britney

Carly nodded and walked to Freddie's apartment

**TBC**

**AN: First of all hoped you enjoyed, sorry for the shortness and cliff. R&R please and remember I don't own ICarly I'm merely a fan who loves Nathan Kress. Tell me if any of this seemed out of character.**


	4. Sorry

Carly ran out of the apartment which she shared with Spencer to the door of Freddie's apartment. _I have to do this,_ she thought her eyes began to tear up but she wiped them away. Carly lifted her hand to knock but Freddie opened the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Freddie forgetting the earlier fight

"Yeah fine, wait how did you know I was here?" asked Carly

"instinct?" Freddie said but it sounded more like a question

"You were peaking weren't you?" asked Carly

"Where's Britney?" Freddie asked ignoring Carly, Freddie lifted his head to look over Carly's shoulder but she was alone.

"With Sam, but were you peaking Freddie?" asked Carly

"I live here," Freddie answered

"I know, it's a yes or no," Carly stated

"Come on do we have to fight?" asked Freddie

"I don't want to but you're not answering," Carly said

"Ok fine I was waiting for you to come I knew you would feel bad so I waited," Freddie admitted.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Carly

"Well after I calmed down I realized, that I had been in the wrong, but I knew if I came back Sam would say some snotty comment," Freddie confessed

"That's Sam for you," Carly said

"Well anyways I'm sorry for earlier, you were right I wasn't around you lately when I should have been," apologized Freddie

"I'm sorry too," Carly said

"You are why?" asked Freddie

"Because it's normal for you to have a life," Carly said

"I have a feeling you didn't just come here to apologize," said Freddie

"Wow you have good instincts," complimented Carly

"No, it's written on your face," Freddie said

"I'm sorry but can we talk inside?" asked Carly

"Sure," Freddie answered opening the door to let Carly in.

Carly and Freddie walked over to the sofa and sat down

"I'm really sorry Freddie," Carly apologized again her eyes began to tear up.

"It's ok Carly," Freddie said leaning over to hug Carly but she pulled away and stood up.

"No it's not," she began "Freddie this has gone on too long, and as your friend I can't have you living a lie," Carly said her tears were running down her cheeks but she ignored them.

"What are you talking about Carly?" asked Freddie standing up, confusion was all written over his face.

"You and me," Carly answered turning her head away

"What?" Freddie asked, his eyes bulged afraid of her answer.

"Freddie, I know you have a crush on me but in truth I don't think of you that way, I never did," Carly said.

"Well maybe someday," Freddie said moving closer to Carly who still had her head turned away.

"Freddie I…" Carly couldn't finish Freddie has pushed his lips unto hers, Carly stood there frozen. _This is nice _she thought, _wait this is Freddie I'm talking about_ then she pushed him off and took five steps back.

"Carly?" Freddie said but once again it came out as a question

"I'm sorry Freddie," Carly said running out of the apartment.

Freddie felt his heartbreak even thought Carly had rejected him so many times, this time it had really hurt. Now that he knew there was no chance, and his love would always be unfrequented Freddie felt horrible.

AN: hoped you liked it I know it's slightly different than the rest


	5. Reactions

Carly ran back into her apartment, and let her tears drop not realizing she wasn't alone.

Spencer was working on another one of his projects; this was going to be a wool person. Spencer heard the door slam closed and lifted his head to see his little sister; Carly was crying.

"Carl's what's wrong?" he asked going up to his sister and giving her a bear hug.

Carly leaned into the hug, sobbing hysterically for a few minutes; Spencer looked slightly confused and rubbed his hand on her back to stop her crying.

Suddenly Sam and Britney came down the stairs "I'm hungry," stated Sam

"Again? Didn't you just eat a burrito thirty minutes ago?" asked Britney

"So?" asked Sam walking into the kitchen, Britney followed still confused.

"Is it a boy?" asked Spencer, this question caught both Britney's and Sam's attention they turned to see Carly sobbing and Spencer desperately trying to calm her down.

Carly nodded to the question

"A boy?" asked Sam walking over to her best friend followed by Britney "I thought you were talking to nerdtron," she said.

"I was," Carly finally said pulling away from Spencer, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Wait Freddie did this?" asked Spencer

"Sort of," answered Carly

"I thought you were telling him you didn't feel the same way about him," said Britney

"I did," Carly said

"So why are you the one crying and not dorky mic dork dork?" asked Sam

"I'm sure he is too," Carly answered

"Carly are you sure you don't like him?" asked Britney walking up to Carly

"I'm sure, we kissed and I felt nothing," Carly answered, but then she realized she did feel something but ignored it.

"You kissed?" Sam said her eyebrows went up in shock

Britney's face went pale for a second and Spencer was still confused.

"He kissed me," Carly explained

"Man he's desperate," Sam said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I have no chance, nada," Britney said shaking her head

"You can be his rebound," said Sam turning to Britney, trying to sound sincere but her mouth was filled with ham and cheese.

"Maybe, I should leave now," Britney said leaving.

"What did I miss?" asked Spencer, who had been watching the conversation between the three girls.

"Britney likes Freddie, but because of Freddie's major crush on me, she feels she has no chance," Carly answered.

"Oh, that makes sense," Spencer said

"I hope she does have a chance though," Carly said barley above a whisper, for some reason these words started her tears up again.

"Carly?" this time it was Sam who pulled Carly into a hug, she looked over Carly's shoulder at Spencer. He too showed the same expression of confusion on his face.

(Across the hallway)

Britney walked into the apartment, she felt torn she could tell form Carly's reaction that she had feelings for Freddie. Maybe it was too soon for Carly to see, but it was suddenly becoming obvious. And soon Britney would have to hide her feelings for the boy who was only a few feet away in his bedroom.

Britney walked over to his door and knocked.

"Go away mom!" he shouted at his door, this was very unFreddie behavior, and Britney could tell he had been crying from his voice cracking half way through.

"Freddie I'm not your mom I'm Britney," she said knocking on his door again.

Freddie opened his door "sorry," he apologized

"It's ok, can I come in?" Britney asked

"Sure," Freddie said getting out of her way.

Britney sat on his desk chair while Freddie sat on his bed "I'm sorry," Britney said after a few silent minutes.

"Why it's not your fault," Freddie said

"Actually, it is," Britney said taking in a big gasp of air before finishing "I told Carly I liked you, but I had no chance with you so she decided it was best to tell you she didn't feel the same way you did about her," Britney said quickly, her words became scrambled.

"You like me?" asked Freddie surprised at her words

"Yes," she admitted "and even if you don't…" Britney said but then for the second time that day Freddie kissed her, interrupting her thoughts.

AN: How was it? Sorry for the late update!


	6. Is It Too Late?

Britney was surprised by the kiss but she didn't push him away she wrapped her arms around his waist moving him closer to her.

Freddie didn't know why he kissed her, but it didn't matter when their lips touched, it was everything he wanted. It was what he heard a first kiss should be like the fireworks.

Suddenly the need for air was overpowering, they broke apart, both out of breath.

"Wow," Britney said when she caught her breath

"Wow," agreed Freddie

"You don't have to do this for me Freddie," Britney said, she was terrified that he would reject her. But she would prefer it then him pretending to like her

"Actually I kind of want to, for so long I've been chasing Carly but she never liked me back. I was dreaming of what we could be, but I didn't look at what other possibility there out there," he said

"So you will give us a chance?" asked Britney

"Yes!" Freddie said smiling widely

"I'm so glad, I thought you would reject me," Britney said

Freddie smiled and pulled her into another kiss, unaware of this Carly sat upstairs with Sam talking.

"Maybe Britney is right maybe I do like him," Carly said after she explained her real feelings about the kiss.

"I don't know Carly you know how I feel about him," Sam said trying to be serious about the matter but in truth she just wanted to scream the thought of her best friend with that thing, one word eww!

Carly sighed "Sam I know you two don't get along…" Carly started but was interrupted by Sam

"We'll never get along it's our nature," Sam said

"For me could you try, I need a friend right now please Sam put aside your differences," pleaded Carly

Sam sighed "fine," she groaned

"I just don't know what to do, I mean Freddie and I…." Carly said

"Yeah you and nerd boy are a horrible match," interrupted Sam

"Sam!" shouted Carly

"Hey I'm helping," Sam said

"Well don't!" Carly shouted stopping her pacing

"Carly I-just can't do this," Sam said stumbling on her words before leaving

"Is this how you're going to help me?" shouted Carly, she slumped into her bean bag. Leaned back, and closed her eyes.

'_Carly! Get up!' called Spencer_

_Carly sat up and got off the bean bag 'I must have fallen asleep' she said outloud_

_She walked down the stairs of the apartment she shared with her older brother, the smell of pancakes filled the air._

'_Ohh pancakes!' Carly said sitting down and eating pancakes_

'_Yeah it thought it would cheer you up you know today being…' Spencer trailed_

'_Today being what?' asked Carly completely clueless_

'_You know Freddie's and Britney's wedding, I thought you wouldn't want to talk about after all your in love with Freddie,' Spencer explained_

'_Married what do you mean?' asked Carly_

'_You know eternal bonding of two lovers…' started Spencer_

'_No! I know what getting married is, but what do you mean Freddie and Britney?' asked Carly_

'_Well after you rejected Freddie he fell for Britney and now they decided to get married,' said Spencer._

'_What?' asked Carly then suddenly everything around her morphed into a church. At the front stood Freddie in a tux, Carly stood beside Sam and Freddie's mom. The music started and Carly walked out with the bride's maids, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer. Then Britney walked down the aisle, Carly noticed Freddie's eyes were trained on Britney._

_A few minutes later Britney stood beside Freddie their hands were clasped together as they exchanged rings and vows. By now Carly felt almost empty and pathetic, her own dilemma stood right in front of her and the answer was so clear now if only she could voice it._

'_Does anyone object to this holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace,' said the Priest_

_Carly opened her mouth but no words escaped, the Priest then said 'I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride,'_

_When Freddie and Britney finally kissed Carly was finally able to object_

'_Stop!' she shouted running over to them 'I finally see I do love you Freddie!' she shouted her face became stained with her tears._

'_it's too late' Freddie said glaring at her_

_Carly's heart sank in her chest as she watched them walk away_

AN: hope you enjoyed! Only a few more chapters then the story is over so please review!


	7. Just Go!

"Carly?" called Sam entering the iCarly stage, Sam noticed Carly was sleeping

"No!" shouted Carly "stop the wedding you love me!" Carly cried in her sleep

"Come on Carly wake up!" called Sam shaking her friend awake

"Huh?" asked Carly finally waking up "It was only a dream," she sighed.

"Yeah Carly whatever it was it's over," Sam comforted

"Wait where's Britney?" asked Carly

"Um… probably talking to Freddie," said Sam

"What!? We have to go there before they get married!" shouted Carly jumping out the beanbag and running down the stairs.

"Married? Carly what are you talking about?" asked Sam following right behind her

"Freddie's going to fall in love with Britney and get married it was in my dream," explained Carly once she reached the door to the apartment.

"No one's getting married Carly, anyways why does it matter you said yourself they are a perfect couple," said Sam.

"But that was before I realized I liked Freddie," said Carly

"What? Are you serious?" asked Sam

"Yes, and it's too late I've already made a mess of things there's no way he'll ever like me again," Carly said.

"That's not true Carly, he's liked you forever one argument is not going to stop him from liking you," said Sam who couldn't believe she was helping Carly get together with Freddie.

"Maybe your right," said Carly

"I am, so go get him before you lose him go!" shouted Sam

Carly once again ran out the apartment across to Freddie's this time she would be the one confessing her love to him.

She knocked on the door; Freddie's mom opened the door

"Hi Carly I didn't realize you were coming let me get Freddie," said Freddie's mom "Freddie!" she called walking over to his bedroom door.

A few minutes later he came out followed by Britney

"Freddie what did I say about girls in your bedroom?" his mom asked

"That they are not allowed in there if I'm by myself but we were only studying," he lied

"Don't lie to me Freddie!" his mom scolded

"Miss B, it was my fault I wanted him to show me a website," lied Britney

"We'll talk about this later Freddie, you have a guest," his mom said before leaving

"Carly," he said noticing her for the first time

"I see I'm too late, you too have a great life remember to invite me to the wedding," Carly said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Wait Carly!" called Britney as Carly reached the door, "I thought you said you didn't like him," she whispered.

"I thought I didn't but then I realized I did, but I found out too late," Carly said

"You like me?" asked Freddie suddenly caught in the middle.

"Yes Freddie you were right all along," Carly said

Britney seeing what was going on and seeing that Freddie and her were never meant to be she said "Carly you can have him,"

"Britney," Freddie said her name but not in a sad voice, his tone was happy and thankful.

"It's fine," Britney said "I'll be back before dinner," she said leaving the apartment.

Now there was only Carly and Freddie

"I don't understand," Freddie finally said

"What do you mean?" asked Carly

"I thought I was over you, Britney and I shared a kiss and it was amazing it felt perfect," Freddie admitted.

"I'm too late aren't I?" Carly asked

"I don't know," Freddie said

"I do, go after her," Carly said her tears returning she motioned to the open door that Britney had just walked through.

Freddie didn't move, he wasn't sure who he wanted and was afraid to make the wrong choice, it was just too hard and confusing.

"Go!" Carly shouted

Freddie listened he ran out of the apartment looking for Britney, but in his head he wasn't sure who he loved. Maybe he was leaving the one he loved behind or maybe she was somewhere outside this apartment he didn't know but he was about to find out.

**AN: I'm stopping here, I know it's mean but I'm still not sure how to end it. If you have ideas send them in your review.**


	8. She's Always Been The One

**Author's Note: I'm finally updating! Sorry about the wait and this is the last chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Freddie ran out the apartment, as his feet ran, his mind wandered he remembered all the great memories with Carly. The laughter they shared and the tears he shedded over her.

But then there was Britney and she was gorgeous no man could deny it, she always made him happy. And that kiss! Was magical, Freddie wasn't one to believe in magic but that felt like magic. But he barely knew Britney she was from a different town, she knew everything about him from his rambles but he never had the nerve to ask her about her life.

He knew Carly inside out, her favorite candy, actor, movie etc. He hanged around with Sam for her even if it caused him major physical pain. He loved her didn't he? After all, he spent all these years watching her through his peep hole whether he was well or ill.

He never did that for Britney not that he needed to, she lived in Massachusetts on the other side of America!

Freddie reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the lobby sneaking quietly past the angry doorman. When Freddie reached the door he ran out just as the rain began to pour, Britney was sitting on the steps her head in her hands.

"Hey," Freddie said as he sat next to her, Britney didn't lift her head but her body was shaking as she cried.

"I'm sorry Britney, I can't choose," Freddie said

"You're wrong!" Britney said fiercely lifting up her head, tears pouring down her cheeks but the rain hit her and her own tears mixed with the rain.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddie

"Just because you might feel …something…for me doesn't mean you love me," Britney said whispering the word 'something'.

"What do you mean?" repeated Freddie.

"I mean you still love Carly but somehow you're convinced you love me! And I know you don't by the way you look at her and before this relationship progresses I need to know your heart is in it! And it isn't." Britney said frustrated

Freddie opened his mouth but Britney interrupted "And don't say 'what do you mean?' because you do know what I mean. You've waited ages to be with Carly and maybe we could have been something but now it's too late for you and me," Britney said.

"But what about the kiss?" asked Freddie, Britney gave him a confused look "the magic," Freddie explained.

Britney laughed without humor "you've never kissed a girl before have you?" asked Britney **(AN: this is before he shares a kiss with Sam)**

Freddie nodded, the kiss with Carly was forced but he still remembered for a second a spark with her too. Maybe Britney was right, maybe he always did love Carly.

"Why are you still standing here?" asked Britney

"What about you?" asked Freddie

"What do you mean?" asked Britney confused

"I mean now I'm leaving you heartbroken," explained Freddie

"When you love someone you have to let them go," answered Britney "I really didn't want to accept this would happen. I knew it was possible and I tried so hard not to make it work," Britney whispered hiding her face again this time in shame.

"That's why you tried to hook Carly up with that guy," realized Freddie.

Britney nodded "sorry," she said

"I better go," Freddie said getting up

"Good luck," Britney said too late as Freddie already ran inside, her words and tears got lost in the rain.

Freddie ran up the flight of stairs to his floor he was about to knock on Carly's door when he saw Sam leaning against his door.

"Hey Fredward," she said getting up

"Um hi," Freddie said not expecting Sam to be there.

"I wouldn't go in there, Carly's upset," warned Sam

"Thanks for the warning but I need to talk to her," said Freddie walking towards the door Sam pushed in front and blocked him.

"I can kick your butt unless you want to die today I would stay away from her," threatened Sam her eyes were dark and Freddie realized he had never seen her so mad.

Freddie nearly backed away from the furious blonde but instead stood his ground "no," he stated and pushed past her. Or tried to at least, Sam smacked him down but he got back up and tried again. Freddie's body cried out in pain but Freddie refused to give up.

Suddenly Sam's fists were gone from his sore body as she was smashed into the wall by Britney.

"Leave him alone," Britney hissed she towered over Sam who seemed unafraid of the tall brunette.

"Why am I hurting your boyfriend?" asked Sam her tone being rude and uncaring.

"He's not my boyfriend!" hissed Britney her eyes turned to Freddie and she motioned for him to get out of here.

Freddie got up and knocked on the door, Spencer opened it and he was glaring or as much glaring as the happy-go-lucky guy could muster up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spencer he didn't want to argue with Freddie but he was under Carly's strict orders to not let Freddie inside.

"I need to talk to Carly," Freddie said

Surprisingly Spencer opened the door to let him in then locked it behind Freddie.

"Sit," Spencer ordered pointing to the couch.

Freddie obeyed and sat down on the couch, waiting for what Spencer would say next.

"I know you like Carly and I know she likes you," began Spencer who knew too well the feelings passing between his sister and neighbor. "But what I can't understand is why you gave up on her and choose Britney," Spencer said.

"I know I'm in the wrong, I was confused and as much as that isn't a good enough excuse I wish I could explain it to her," Freddie said.

Spencer looked at him then said "Ok," and got up

Freddie stood up and headed upstairs knowing perfectly well where Carly was he walked inside the iCarly set and saw her bent over in tears.

"Carly!" he said running over

Carly heard the one voice she most dreaded and most wanted to hear. She lifted her head and glared at him stopping Freddie in his tracks he had never seen her glare at anyone.

"Have you come here to tell me it's Britney you want?" she asked "Because after all this time, I finally realized you're the one I want!" Carly shouted

"No Carly I made a mistake I was so confused I thought after what you said yesterday o had to move on…" began Freddie.

"…So you choose to get over me by choosing Britney?" interrupted Carly her words cut Freddie like shards of glass.

"No! I'm not sure, all I know is that I was wrong and that I'm sorry Carly I still love you!" Freddie said.

Carly's eyes softened and her heart beat fast in her chest all feelings of anger washed away with the rain and she got up and pulled Freddie into a kiss.

Starting out slow then growing deeper, the magic returned stronger than ever and Freddie realized Carly was still the one. How could he have ever questioned his feelings for her.

"I love you too," she whispered

**AN: hoped you liked it!**


End file.
